


Simply Irresistible

by HeisTank



Series: Its Still Rock n Roll to Me [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bros help no questions asked, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Ladynoir no squinting, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeisTank/pseuds/HeisTank
Summary: Ladybug has actually accepted Chat Noir's date proposal. He proceeds to enlists his Bro's help for his date.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Its Still Rock n Roll to Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160108
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Simply Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is more the friendship between Adrien, Nino, and Luka. That being said I wanted to write dialogue that conformed more to what a pack of teenage boys sound like in a normal conversation. Having been a teenage boy and rereading this I feel I got the mark pretty close.

One thing Chat Loved about forcing Ladybug's hand in making him a sort of co-guardian was access to the miracle box. Seeing as both needed access to call on temps it was in a mutually accessible location.

So, for what he deemed as training he would drag Luka and Nino out as Viperion and Carapace to “train” some nights. Plagg had questioned him on this as their identities were compromised and thus couldn’t be temps anymore.

Adrien swiftly countered his concerns devilishly smiling as he did that it was more to “hang out” than it was to “train”. Adrien didn’t get to hang out with his friends, but Chat Noir? He had no such restrictions.

This is how he found himself sat atop a building overlooking the seine with Viperion and Carapace. Performing various acts of “training” such as sharing a twelve-pack of coke between them.

Carapace and Viperion traded stories of musical escapades they had recently taken up whilst Chat Noir sat there listening simply happy to be there.

“Anyway” Carapace started “Chat Noir do you play any instruments?”

Chat Noir looked up from his soda surprised and responded, “Yeah actually I play the piano.”

“That’s cool I have another friend who plays the piano,” Carapace responded and Viperion nodded his head in agreement.

“Yeah he comes and plays with us sometimes,” Viperion added taking a sip from his can and tossing it to the bin below them “From the three-point line!”

Chat Noir sighed as his eyes drifted out toward the Parisian skyline again lost in his thoughts. He loved spending time with his friends, but his mind however was working with a separate agenda he was trying to fight.

“Hey bro you good?” Carapace questioned him nudging him on the shoulder.

“Yea you good bro?” Viperion added looking over at Chat Noir.

“Yeah, yeah I’m just mentally preoccupied,” Chat sighed as he tossed his can off the roof.

“Well, then what about,” Carapace prodded trying to get the leather-clad superhero to open up.

“It’s about Ladybug. . . She agreed to a date” Chat answered looking back down at his lap embarrassment in the form of a blush on his face.

In unison, Viperion and Carapace jumped from their seats “YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what the—.”

Chat cut them off “Hey calm down I’m supposed to be freaking out.”

“To be fair buddy we didn’t think you had it in you,” Viperion said as he took a seat.

“Thank you for your copious amounts of confidence in me,” Chat Noir huffed crossing his arms.

“Wait slow down bro she actually gave you permission for a date?” Carapace asked settling his hand on Chats shoulder.

“Yep,” Chat said popping the ‘p’.

Viperion ever the curious man asked Chat “So what makes Ladybug so great?”

Carapace jumped from his seat “NO NO NO—”

Chat sighed again a nasty habit when thinking about the love of his life “Where do I begin.”

“You don’t,” Carapace cut in. He had heard Adrien go on at length about the superheroine, and Chat Noir was in love with her. If this went the way he thought, him and Viperion were doomed.

“She’s like a craze that you don’t want to end, like a powerful force, natural law, she deserves all of the applause of the city, she gives me feelings that I’ve never felt before, she leaves me in awe, she used to just look good but now I find her simply irresistible.” Chat finished his five-minute TED talk on why Ladybug was essentially the best thing to happen to human civilization.

Carapace and Viperion looked at each other with floored looks. They knew some saps, but this, this right here is bad.

“Dude. . . You’ve got it bad” Carapace said.

Chat responded, “Yeah I do, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Bruh” is all Viperion could mutter still mentally rebooting from such a confession.

“Dude you need to chill before you kill me and Viperion” Carapace said adjusting the goggles on his head.

“Yea if you said something half as lovesick to Ladybug you might kill her, almost killed me,” Viperion added.

“Heh, Thanks,” Chat said rubbing his hands together as he stares at the roof tiles.

“Ok, then what are we going to do about this?’ Carapace spoke up.

“What do you mean?” Chat said looking up at his friends.

“Well, I don’t think this is an opportunity you’re going to pass up, and even if you were, Viperion and I would drag you to a date.” Carapace said standing from his seat to begin pacing.

“Yea no we would drag you kicking and screaming to date this woman,” Viperion seconded.

“Well in times of doubt I say we put it to a bro vote,” Carapace announced standing at attention pointing one hand into the air.

“I second the notion” Viperion added.

“Gentleman the way I see it we have two options for our hapless romantic, one a rooftop date with entrees and music provided by yours truly,” Carapace said gesturing a hand between himself and Viperion, “Second would be a date to the movies.”

“Rooftop,” both Chat and Viperion said instantly.

“Good, I’m glad we are in unanimous agreement,” Carapace said smiling at his compatriots.

“Ok,” Chat said, “Time to work out logistics.”

“Oh boy, my favorite” Viperion said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Chat sat there as Carapace and Viperion talked about the logistics of the evening him occasionally piping in to add or subtract some of their more creative ideas. It warmed his heart that even though they hardly knew Chat Noir they were so enthusiastic in helping him in less developed areas.

When the conversation had ended the details of tomorrow’s evening had been worked out. Viperion would bring musical equipment also known as a guitar and amp. Carapace would bring the table and chairs along with place setters. Chat Noir would be providing the food and miraculous.

Landing down at the bank of the seine Luka and Nino detransformed and handed their miraculous back.

“Remember dude meet us back here tomorrow at 4,” Nino reminded him.

“Don’t worry I got you,” Chat responded putting their miraculous’ back in the mini-miracle boxes.

“Good” Luka responded.

Chat Waved to the two of them as the three went their separate ways for the evening.

* * *

Now Adrien had no shortage of dinner wear, but he had a shortage of dinner wear that fit over his super suit. Now out of his myriad of ideas to fix this problem he contemplated buying a tuxedo t-shirt. That idea however was quickly scrapped for not being up to his gentleman standards.

What he settled for instead was a bowtie under his bell and some ladybug cuff links he had bought awhile ago. He spent a solid 30 minutes asking Plagg to make a hole in the suit for them. Plagg agreed for an undisclosed amount of cheese.

At this point, after having placed his order for the food he was going to pick up that his friends were still onboard. He glanced towards the clock to see how much time he had left to get ready for his evening.

The clock on his bedside table read 3:45 p.m., he shrieked as he grabbed his bowtie and Plagg.

“Plagg transform me!” Adrien called jumping out the window before the transformation had time to complete.

He made a stop at the miracle box to grab the turtle and snake miraculous then rushed off to the meeting place. He noticed three people on arrival, two of them being recognized as his friends and the third being Alya Cesaire intrepid Ladyblogger.

Touching down in front of them he hands out the two needed miraculous and turns to Nino as he transforms.

“So, what’s the Ladyblogger doing here?” Chat questioned.

“Relax dude she’s here for. . .” Carapace pondered for a second “Memorabilia!”

Chat looked at him confused as Carapace continued.

“Look chief you and I both know you’re going to want pictures to remember this. That’s what she’s here for, the best photographer I know.”

Alay hearing their conversation held up her phone and waved it with a devilish grin on her face.

Chat couldn’t deny he didn’t want photos and some of the photos he saw on the blog he so frequented were amazing.

“That’s great,” Chat responded.

The four spent the next 3 hours setting everything up. Alya taking the occasional candid of the three messing something up or tripping off the roof.

“There it's all set,” Carapace huffed wiping his brow.

Chat looked over the setup, it was a nice simple layout, a small table Carapace had nabbed from a discount store with a white tablecloth. On the table was a vase with a single rose and a candle in a glass jar. The place sets were a fork, knife, and ceramic white plate. If not for the rose Chat would think it to be a quiet domestic dinner.

Chat had message Ladybug at five to meet up at 7:30 atop the roof that they had set up for the evening.

The familiar sound of a small object whirling through the air signaled to the conspirators that it was time to get ready. Carapace and Viperion prepared their music equipment while Alya ducked behind a rooftop bush phone at the ready.

Ladybug touched down on the rooftop Chat Noir looking at her with a strained smile from the other side of the table. She could tell he was nervous, and truth be told she was as well. Her long-repressed feelings for the cat boy had welled up recently and she was having a dreadfully hard time not grabbing his bell and rocking his world.

Chat Noir pulled out the chair next to him and gestured for her to take a seat. She strolled over and took her seat being pushed in as Chat Noir walked to his own seat and sat down.

“Good evening Milady”

“Good evening Chaton”

“Good evening Madame, Monsieur” Carapace interjected coming out of his hiding place with a small clip-on bowtie in an attempt to mimic a waiter. “What can I get you to drink this evening?”

Ladybug stifled a giggle with her hand “A water please.”

“I’ll have a water as well” Chat added.

“Excellent I’ll be right back,” with that carapace retreated to the hidden cooler to collect their drinks.

Viperion took this as his cue to start strumming a soothing rhythm to set the mood.

Carapace returned with a silver platter gratefully donated from the Agreste Mansion and pulled the top off revealing the contents. Two water bottles and the evenings' entrees, quiche from the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

The evening progressed as the two ate with small talk and the soothing music strummed by Viperion. 

Once they had finished their meals Chat Noir stood from his seat and offered his hand to his lady. Ladybug took his hand raising from her seat as Chat Noir pulled her closer.

Chat Noir pulled her to his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her face turning a bright red at the contact. HE started swaying to the beat of the music in the air and she soon followed falling in perfect rhythm as they always did.

Chat Looked down at his lady watching the night lights reflect off her irises and leaned down.

She noticed his approach and got up on her tiptoes to meet him, their passionate kiss however was thrown off by misjudgment as Ladybugs lips hit him in the eye. Her eyes blew wide as she realized her mistake and Chat Noir burst into laughter.

“Don’t laugh at me silly cat,”

“Never Milady,”

He bent down again and this time their lips met for the kiss sending electricity through their systems.

Ladybug pulled from the kiss and her breath ghosted across his face “Simply irresistible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that even if the dialogue between the male friends was a little "excessive" the next work I have planned is a hurt comfort Ladynoir whose title I haven't worked out yet. But as you can probably tell my titles have a running theme.


End file.
